Una pequeña maldición
by Nykemirs
Summary: Holanda está harto de que nadie le crea, pero ahora tiene el plan perfecto para demostrarles a todos que España es un ser malvado. Lastima que el español parezca tener "el don" de parecer ser la victima frente a él.
1. Capítulo 1 Un plan perfecto

_Y aquí va mi primera historia de Hetalia. Realmente no es nada muy allá pero fue divertido escribirlo estas vacaciones. :D_

_**Contenido**: un holandés vengativo, un libro ingles y un pobre español como victima. _

* * *

Capítulo 1. Un plan "perfecto"

El sol apenas calentaba en aquella fría tarde otoño, parecía perezoso jugando entre las nubes mientras que el frío viento del norte se llevaba a las marchitas hojas de los árboles.

Llevaba algo más de una hora de camino, pero ya, por fin, podía ver la casa de Arthur al fondo. Aunque no lo pareciese, estaba ansioso de efectuar su magnifico plan. ¿Su plan? Simple; colarse en la casa del inglés maldecir al español y esperar a que todos los demás lo mataran, todo se podía resumir en un antiguo refrán; _entre todos le mataron y __**él**__ solo se murió, _pensó con simplicidad Holanda mientras observaba como el cielo se iba oscureciendo cada vez más.

Hacia un par de días que se le había ocurrido y aún no era perfecto del todo, porque el hecho de que fuera simple no significaba que también fuera fácil, sobre todo lo de colarse en la casa del inglés sin que se enterara, lo cual no tenía ni puñetera idea de cómo lo iba a hacer. Pero aquella tarde, mientras se dirigía hacia la junta que se había organizado en Alemania se había encontrado por el camino al maldito España, a quien su hermana había saludado con demasiada efusividad para su gusto, y fue en ese preciso momento cuando decidió que tenía que ejecutar su maniobra cuanto antes, no podía posponerlo durante más tiempo.

Había echo el resto de trayecto hacia la junta caminando aprisa -a pesar de que apenas eran dos calles desde la parada del tren hasta el edificio en donde habían quedado- , mirado de hito en hito a Emma y Antonio, quienes reían con despreocupación detrás de él. Mas él sabía que, en cuando se despistase, España trataría de conquistar a Bélgica y lo mismo haría con el resto de países como ya había intentado en su antigua época. Pero los demás sólo se aferraban a ver la amigable sonrisa de Antonio e ignoraban deliberadamente las retorcidas intenciones que ocultaba detrás de ella, ni siquiera sospechaban de su desbordante felicidad, cosa que era totalmente antinatural, ni tampoco se daban cuenta de que aquella pinta de idiota que siempre solía tener era una completa farsa. Pero … ¿¡por que no podían ver qué era un ser sumamente retorcido y peligroso, incluso, más peligroso que Iván durante la Unión Soviética!? Pero él les haría ver, les habría los ojos a ese puñado de ingenuos ignorantes y les demostraría que él siempre había tenido razón. España era el país más diabólico y retorcido de todos, y se lo demostraría a los demás.

Tras llegar a su destino, estuvo observando durante cinco minutos la gran casa de Arthur para ver cuál era el mejor lugar por el que podría entrar en ella, mientras se maldecía por no haber tenido más tiempo para planificar minuciosamente esa parte de la maniobra.

Ni siquiera había decidido colarse ese día, pero tras ver cómo el inglés entraba al edificio de la reunión -lo cual evidentemente significaba que no estaría en su casa- seguido por Alfred, que parecía entretenerse sacándolo de quicio, y un joven rubio con un osito polar de quién el holandés no conseguía acordarse, se lanzó. Al verlos, se excusó escasamente ante Emma, dió media vuelta y se marchó dirección a Inglaterra, dejando a la belga y al español totalmente sorprendidos.

Unas finas gotas de agua empezaron a caer de las nubes del cielo, el cual era de un oscuro tono entre violáceo y azul allí, en la ciudad Londres. No le dio muchas más vueltas cuando notó cómo una de aquellas tenues gotas impactó contra su blanca piel. Le dio la última calada a su cigarrillo a medio consumir, lo apagó en el alfeizar de la ventana y se coló por la ventana entreabierta del primer piso.

Parecía estar en un salón, posiblemente el que utilizaba Inglaterra cuando tenía múltiples visitas, todo estaba decorado con suma elegancia, había un par de antiguos objetos adornando la sala, pero en seguida se percató de que eran meras baratijas antiguas, supuso que, al igual que él, Inglaterra tendrías las de más valor guardadas en alguna recóndita habitación de aquella casa.

Se preguntó cómo alguien tan observador y perspicaz como Arthur prefería ignorar las intenciones de alguien como Antonio, era cierto que el inglés había estado enfrentándose al hispano multitud de veces, pero ahora simplemente parecía no importarle lo que hiciera el español. Bueno ambos seguían odiándose pero en la época actual estaba mal visto agredir a otra nación por el simple hecho de despreciarla, asique ambos estaba resignados a atacarse con palabras -y algún que otro puñetazo de vez en cuando-.

No le dio más importancia a aquello, salió de la sala y subió las escaleras hacia el siguiente piso, buscó el despacho de Arthur ya que pensó que allí podría encontrar alguna pista que le mostrase dónde estaban escondidos los hechizos y las pociones del inglés. Por suerte había estado un par de veces en su despacho por asuntos diplomáticos, por lo tanto no le costó mucho encontrarlo.

Una amplia habitación con un amplio escritorio de madera maciza en frente, sobre él había unos cuantos papeles, detrás, una gran cristalera en la cual ahora chocaban con violencia las finas gotas de lluvia, la parte izquierda se encontraba forrada por una estantería repleta de libros, a la derecha una enorme chimenea debajo de un retrato de Arthur, posiblemente hecho en la época del Imperio Británico, tal vez un poco antes, pensó Govert y en el suelo una amplia alfombra de pelo rojo. Examinó con paciencia la sala, llegando a la conclusión de que sí tenía que haber una habitación secreta tenía que estar detrás de la colosal estantería como en todas las películas. Se tiró más de media hora sacando libros después de haber intentado despegar la estantería de la pared, y no fue hasta que, desesperado, empujó por error un grueso libro negro sin inscripción alguna hacia el interior, cuando un ahogado _clip_ resonó sobre la lluvia.

Una sonrisa de satisfacción apareció en su rostro al oír el ruidito, mas todo parecía estar igual, empujó con todas sus fuerzas la estantería, pero nada, la estantería no se movió ni un ápice. Le costó un poco de tiempo darse cuenta de que se había abierto un pasadizo detrás de la chimenea tras haber activado aquel enrevesado mecanismo. Con rapidez la atravesó tras cerciorarse de que la chimenea estaba completamente apagada, y pronto se introdujo en un estrecho y húmedo pasillo que había detrás. Encendió con ímpetu su mechero, iluminando débilmente el angosto pasillo.

Notaba cómo sus hombros rozaban contra las húmedas paredes a cada paso que daba, además, tenía que ir medio encorvado para no dar con la cabeza contra el techo, parecía que el inglés había hecho el pasadizo así aposta, para que él no pudiera ir por allí.

– ¿Cómo _shit_ puede soportar Arthur pasar por aquí sin sufrir de claustrofobia? – rumió en un susurro Govert.

Sin pararse a pensar mucho sobre la respuesta siguió avanzando hasta que se encontró con unas escaleras de caracol, la cual bajo con pulcro de no caer rodado por ellas. No tardo mucho hasta terminar de bajarlas completamente e inspeccionó la habitación en la que ahora se encontraba. Su semblante normalmente serio se iluminó con una extraña sonrisa.

[…]

Salió con rapidez del edificio y emprendió el camino de vuelta a casa entre los últimos rayos de un sol que se ocultaban con presura. Mientras, allá, al fondo, parecía empezar a desatarse una tormenta.

Hoy le hubiese gustado quedarse más tiempo hablando tras la reunión, pero tenía un mal presentimiento y no le apetecía esperar a alguno de sus amigo ya que a pesar de haber terminado la reunión, Lovi seguía insultando a Ludwing mientras Feliciano trataba de calmarlo, Francis seguramente también seguiría molestando a Arthur, mientras que por el contrario, Gilbert había desaparecido nada más terminar, al igual que su hermano Portugal.

Un débil suspiro salió de entre sus labios mientras seguía caminando, le hubiese gustado hacer el camino de vuelta con alguien.

[…]

La habitación estaba repleta de velas y extraños líquidos de colores repartidos en distintos estantes y mesas, en el medio había pintado un enorme círculo con una estrella de cinco puntas en su interior, y en una esquina una vitrina. Sin demorarse demasiado con las pócimas y ungüentos que tenía Arthur ordenadamente guardados y repartidos por toda la habitación, se dirigió hacia la pequeña vitrina en la que el inglés tenía guardados todos sus libros de magia y sacó el más grande que vio, lo ojeo con la precipitación propia de aquel que se cuela en casa ajena, buscó con nerviosismo los maleficios, hasta que cierta inscripción captó toda su atención.

"_**Lo verán cómo lo qué ve" **_repitió mentalmente las palabras. ¡¿Qué coño querían decir?! ¿Qué, de una maldita vez por todas, el resto de países verán a España cómo él lo ve? ¿O qué se transformaría en cómo él lo ve, o sea, en un monstruo? Sospesó ambas idea, realmente ninguna le desagradaba pero ante aquel dilema concluyó qué la razón de que todos los hechizos de Arthur salieran tan funestamente mal era por todos aquellos dobles sentidos de las palabras del libro. Terminó de leer cómo se realizaba el hechizo, y tras poner unas cuantas velas negras alrededor del circulo, se puso en medio de la estrella y recitó con voz firme las extrañas palabras del libro a la vez que una extraña aura rodeaba todo su cuerpo.

[…]

Acababa de bajarse de aquel tren que lo traía de Alemania y pronto cogería otro tren que lo llevara de Francia a España, se sentó en uno de los bancos de la estación para esperar pacientemente la llegada de su tren.

La negrura ya se había apoderado del cielo, y el viento se hacia cada vez más helado conforme avanzaba la noche. El invierno llegará en penas unos meses, pensó resignado mientras notaba el frío viento que se colaba del exterior de la estación. Repentinamente oyó unos lejanos grititos que captaron su atención, y miró por una de las cristaleras de la estación, encontrándose con que enfrente había un lindo parque en el que, a pesar del frío, aún jugaban alegres un par de niños entre los columpios bajo la atenta mirada de su madre, los observó con ternura durante un momento, recordando aquella época en la que había tenido bajo su protección a un pequeño Lovino y a las pequeñas colonias sudamericanas, ahora muchos de ellos eran potenciales países. Sonrió nostálgico y un repentino escalofrío recorrió su espalda, tras notar un creciente malestar que lo incomodaba, rápidamente desvió la mirada de los niños y se percató de que su tren acababa de llegar.

[…]

Govert se quedó estático durante un segundo, sin notar que hubiese pasado nada y con la creciente duda de que el hechizo hubiese funcionado realmente, revisó una vez más la página de aquel libro sin encontrar nada que no hubiese leído antes, aun así decidió salir rápidamente de aquella casa antes de que llegara inglés.

[…]

Por fin llego a casa un par de horas más tarde, estaba agotado e incluso mareado, lo cual le inquietó, algo debía de ir mal. No solía estar tan agotado por aquellas rutinarias reuniones, él, el país de la pasión. Sonrió tímidamente ante el hecho de recordar ese apodo ¿cuándo empezaron a llamarlo así? Ya ni lo recordaba, se desvistió casi por completo, dejándose puesto únicamente los boxees y la camisa. Seguramente estaría cogiendo un resfriado, pensó de forma despreocupada mientras se metía en la cama, para dejarse llevar inevitablemente en un extraño sopor.

* * *

_Y la maldición es... Una cajita de tomates del huerto de España para quien lo adivine. Bueno si lo prefieren también hay una cajita con esas plantas que a Holanda le encanta plantar en su jardin cofcofyfumarcofcof._

_ ¿Review? _


	2. Capítulo 2 ¡Sorpresa!

_¡Tachan~! Aquí les traigo el nuevo cap. ¡el misterio se desvela! xD_

_ Muchísismas gracias a todos aquellos que han leído y sobre todo a los que han comentado. _

_**Contenido**: maldición cumplida, un millón de preguntas y __Gilbird_.

* * *

Capítulo 2. ¡Sorpresa!

El incesante sonido del despertador retumbó en toda la habitación. Se dio la vuelta aún adormilado y lo apagó de un manotazo, mientras que unos ojos de un suave verde se abrían adormilados. Se levantó de la cama con pereza y bostezó. Había pasado toda la noche dando vueltas en la cama, sin poder dormir, deseoso de saber cómo había resultado su plan. Al principio había pensado presentarse personalmente allí, pero que él fuera por su propia voluntad a "visitar" a España era demasiado sospechoso. Así que decidió que lo dejaría a su suerte, total ¿cuánto tiempo puede pasar sin que nadie visite al condenado español?

Una leve sonrisa surgió en su rostro. Definitivamente, hoy era un buen día.

[…]

El alegre cantar de los pájaros hacia recordaba los días de primavera en aquella tibia mañana de otoño. Los cálidos rayos del sol se colaban por las numerosas ventanas de la casa de España y en cuya habitación una pequeñita cabeza de oscuros cabellos castaños asomaba tímidamente entre las sabanas, que ocultaban el cuerpo de un infante, quién se removió entre ellas antes de abrir finalmente sus ojillos verde esmeralda.

Bostezó perezosamente y de un salto se levantó de la cama un pequeño niño de apenas cinco años, vestido únicamente con una enorme camisa blanca y unos boxes que cayeron al suelo nada más ponerse de pie.

El pequeño salió corriendo de la habitación, y se fue a la cocina, donde lo removió todo entre los sonidos de su estómago pidiendo comida.

– ¡Galletas~! – esbozó feliz con voz cantarina.

Salió de la cocina con el tarro de galletas entre sus manitas, y observó rápidamente el amplio salón mientras se sentaba en unos de los sofás rojos, no recordaba haber estado en aquella enorme sala, mas no le inquietó, pues lo que inquieta a un adulto jamás inquieta a un niño.

Tras haber devorado unas cuantas galletas, se asomó por la ventana al oír el dulce canto de los pájaros y observó con curiosidad los alrededores de aquella casa: había un pequeño huerto de hortalizas detrás y un asfaltado camino que llevaba hasta la puerta de ésta, todo lo demás estaba rodeado de árboles.

– ¡Un conejito! – chilló cuando vio al animalito pasar saltando.

El infante se separó rápidamente de la ventana, y corriendo se dirigió hacia la puerta para ir a por el pobre conejo. Nada más salir la gran puerta se cerró pesadamente, pero el pequeño ni siquiera se dio cuenta de aquello mientras perseguía entre risas al animalito que intentaba escapar de sus manos. Pero de eso, hacia ya siete días.

[…]

– Francis, ¿seguro que no se te ha olvidado decirle que era en tu casa? – preguntó con malicia un joven albino de rojos ojos – Si es que tendría que haberle llamado el _awesome_ yo.

– _Mon chéri _Gilbert, ya te he dicho que **no** se me olvido – le repitió una vez más el francés algo molesto – Además no contesta al móvil, tal vez le haya pasado algo.

– Sí, claro. Que se ha quedado dormido. Kesese~ – espetó con cierto tono socarrón antes de echarse a reír.

El francés no dijo nada, simplemente le dirigió una mirada de reproche mientras llamaba a la puerta de la casa del hispano.

Habían quedado para salir de copas, cosa bastante frecuente en aquel peculiar trío de amigos, pero Antonio no había ido a la casa del galo, tal y como habían decidido hacia ya dos semanas. Habían estado esperándole más de tres hora, y le habían llamado al móvil en numerosas ocasiones pero el español no parecía dar señales de vida, simplemente.

Volvió a llamar a la puerta, mas de nuevo se hizo un absoluto silencio. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Qué _merde_ estaba pasando? Era lo único que se preguntaba. Mientras el prusiano se asomó por la ventana más cercana, el rubio se proponía llamar otra vez cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe.

– _Halo_ Francia – saludó el prusiano alegremente, dejando al galo trastocado por un par de segundos.

– _Idiot_! ¿Se puede saber qué haces ahí? – exclamó.

– Kesesese~ Te tendrías que haber visto la cara, Francis, ¡ha sido graciosísima! – se burló el albino entre risas, haciendo que la inseparable mascota que solía llevar cayera de su cabeza y planeara hasta el suelo.

– Todavía no me has contestado – le reprochó el francés aún fuera de la casa.

– Es que el maravilloso yo quería demostrarte que tenía razón. Y que seguramente Antonio aun seguirá durmiendo – le dijo a la misma vez que se agachaba a recoger a Gilbird.

Un extraño ruido alertó a ambas naciones, que se dieron la vuelta entre curiosos y alarmados, pero lo que vieron les dejó atónito. Un pequeño niño de revueltos cabellos castaño y ojos verdes salía despreocupado de entre las matas que rodeaban la casa, vestido únicamente con una enorme camisa llena de manchas de tierra, tomate y algún que otro rasguño. Era más que evidente a quién se parecía aquel desconocido niño.

– ¿E-Ese niño… es… ? – trató de decir Francis

– ¿A-Antonio? – atinó a pronunciar Gilbert.

– No puede ser – exclamó el rubio estupefacto mientras mordía de forma dramática la punta de su pañuelo rosa – ¿_Mon petit _Antonio, todavía más _**petit**_?

El pequeño los miró extrañado de que usaran su nombre humano, pues él recordaba ser llamado como Hispania la mayoría del tiempo. Aún así no les prestó mucha más atención, y se proponía volver de nuevo al interior de aquel trozo de huerta cuando un pequeño piito llamó su infantil atención.

El pequeño se acercó curioso a los dos "extraños" que acababan de aparecer, y se quedo observando con evidente curiosidad al pequeño pollito que había sobre la cabeza de Gilbert.

– Kesesese~ ¿te gusta mi _awesome_ mascota? – le preguntó al infante mientras se agachaba y se ponía a su misma altura.

– Sí~ – respondió escasamente mientras se acercaba un poco más al prusiano.

– Se llama Gilbird – le dijo tras cogerlo entre las manos.

– Si te portas bien te dejaremos jugar con él. _Oui_? – intervino el francés.

– ¡Hey! No tom- – trató de decir el albino antes de ser interrumpido por un codazo de Francis.

– Fusososo~ – rió divertido el español – ¡Vale~!

– Está bien. ¡Pero trata bien a mi maravilloso _küken!_ – cedió el albino no muy convencido por la idea.

El pequeño hispano cogió delicadamente a Gilbird entre sus manos, y enseguida se puso a jugar con él mientras que Francis y Gilbert lo observaban con un millón de preguntas rondando en sus cabezas, sin entender cómo algo así había podido pasar.

– ¿Qué vamos a hacer con él? – inquirió el prusiano repentinamente.

– _Je ne sais pas _– le respondió con sinceridad – Pero está claro que nos lo tenemos que llevar con nosotros, no podemos dejarlo aquí sólo.

– ¿Y si lo llevamos con Portugal? Al fin y al cabo son hermanos – propuso Gilbert no muy entusiasmado por la idea de convertirse en niñera.

– No, comparado con los siglos que llevan peleándose, se han estado llevando bien muy pocos. Y no creo que un _petit Espagne _ayude a su relación fraternal – le dijo el rubio con una aparente despreocupación y una idea oportunista en la cabeza.

– ¿Entonces qué propones? ¿Qué nos lo quedemos uno de los dos? – le preguntó sin mucha emoción – Al _erstaunlich_ yo no le apetece convertirse en una niñera.

– No te preocupes _mon ami_, yo lo cuidaré – expresó el francés con una ladina sonrisa mientras se dirigía al niño, para extrañeza de Gilbert.

El francés se encaminó hacia el pequeño español, ya que este se había alejado mientras jugaba con el pollito, y lo tomó en brazos con rapidez, sobresaltando al pequeño y provocando que la pequeña mascota del albino escapara de las manos de Antonio y planeara con sus alitas hasta llegar al suelo. El chiquillo, al verse entre los brazos del francés empezó a patalear y golpear a Francis, con algún que otro tirón del pelo entre medias para irritación del galo, que no entendía la repentina reacción del pequeño.

Entretanto, el prusiano observaba con escandalosas carcajadas la escena, y se extrañó aún más por la predisposición de Francis a cuidar de Antonio. Era evidente que si ya de por sí el país de la pasión tenía una energía incalculable, ahora que era un niño tendría que ser bastante agotador tratar de cuidar de él. Mas, como un rayo, una idea cruzó su mente haciendo que comprendiera casi al instante por qué a Francia no le importaba cuidar de un pequeño y enérgico España.

– ¡Maldito niño! ¡_Merde_! ¡Me ha mordido! – exclamó Francis mientras lo dejaba en el suelo y originando que el albino estallara en risas de nuevo. El pequeño nada más estar en el suelo fue directo a por Gilbird, y una vez que lo tuvo de nuevo entre sus manos, le sacó la lengua al francés.

– ¡Tonto! – le chilló a un enojadísimo Francis.

– _Maudit salopard – _dijo entre dientes el galo mientras una aura oscura le rodeaba, para acabar abalanzándose segundos después sobre el niño.

– ¡Aaahh! – gritó el pequeño español completamente asustado antes de echar a correr.

– Francis ¡Francis! Tío, tranquilízate que es sólo un niño. Kesesese~ – intervino el prusiano temiendo lo peor, aunque ver al chiquillo burlarse del galo era algo realmente divertido – Me lo quedaré yo, seguro que mi _bruder_ sabe qué hacer.

Acto seguido Gilbert se quitó su chaqueta y abrigó al español con ella, inmovilizando al pequeño y evitando así que le pasara lo mismo que al galo. Con un rápido movimiento lo cargó entre sus brazos y se dispuso a hacer el camino de vuelta hacia Alemania.

* * *

_Y hasta aquí el segundo cap. ^^_

_Querría hacerles una pregunta: ¿quieren que Holanda aparezca más seguido?_

_-Contestación a los review:_

_**Cachito lindo**: me alegro que te haya gustado. Lo de la tirria tal vez tenga algo que ver con la guerra de los 30 años. =S _

_**Anónimo**: ¡ya esta! ¡Maldición rebelada! Espero que haya quedado saciada su curiosidad :)_

_**Itzpapalotl-Iztaxochitl**: pues no los he puesto porque Holanda no creo que tenga mucha relación con ellos... (nah, la verdad es que no se me había ocurrido -.-). Pero más adelante aparecen algunos. :P_

_De todas formas en la conquista los españoles no fueron "tan malos", es decir, que sí, se cometieron muchas injusticias con los indígenas pero nada más descubrir el nuevo territorio se les consideró súbditos de la corona y se prohibió la esclavitud, todo lo contrario que hicieron los ingleses y franceses. _

_Y lo de la Inquisición es un episodio oscuro en la historia de todo país que la haya tenido =/_


	3. Capítulo 3 Estúpidas suposiciones

_Hi~! Tercer capítulo subido. Espero que les guste ;) _

_**Contenido**: incertidumbre, manoseo y el "bonito" lenguaje propio de Italia__ del sur__._

* * *

Capítulo 3. Estúpidas suposiciones.

Era ya noche cerrada y el frío arreciaba con bravura afuera. Dentro de la casa un joven alemán trataba de escapar de los numerosos objetos que cierto italiano le lanzaba entre maldiciones. Por fortuna, casi nunca acertaba. Ludwing no sabía cómo el mayor de los Vargas había conseguido llegar tan rápido a su casa, pues al poco tiempo de colgar el teléfono el italiano ya estaba allí, ni siquiera Feliciano era tan rápido cuando se disponía a huir de algún enemigo, pensó sorprendido. Pero el germano había acertado cuando supuso qué algo así podía pasar después de que le pidiera - casi suplicara - a Feliciano que no llamara a su hermano para decirle que iba a pasar la noche en Alemania. Naturalmente, el italiano había hecho caso omiso al rubio y había llamado a su hermano con la mayor despreocupación del mundo.

– ¡Basta! Feliciano, nos vamos a casa – ordenó Lovino mientras agarraba a su hermano del cuello de la camisa y lo llevaba a rastras hacia la puerta.

– Pero _fratello_… yo quiero quedarme aquí. _Ve~_ – le replicó el menor con un puchero.

– ¡No puedes hacer esto! Si Feliciano quiere quedarse aquí lo tienes que dejar – le exigía el alemán siguiendo a los dos italianos hacia la puerta de la casa.

– ¡Tú no te metas, macho patatas! ¡Y no pienso dejar al _rincoglionito_ de Feliciano contigo! A saber, lo que puede pasar... – expresó Romano tajante mientras hacia girar el pomo de la puerta.

– ¡No tienes de-

– ¡_Cazzo_! ¡Es qué no lo entiendes macho patatas, ¡QUE NO VOY A DEJAR A FELICIANO CONTIGO! – le cortó el italiano encarándolo.

La situación parecía haberse congelado a pesar de que la tensión en el ambiente iba en aumento.

Lovino estaba enfrente de Ludwing, dirigiéndole una mirada de odio que nada tenía que envidiar a las de cierto inglés. Mientras, el alemán le miraba fijamente sin decir nada y a los pies de ambos estaba Feliciano, observando la escena con temor, notando como su hermano aumentaba la fuerza sobre el agarre del cuello de la camisa, obligando al pequeño de los Vargas a dejarse arrastrar. Veneciano lo observaba todo mientras que susurrados _"ve~" _escapaban de su boca acompañadas de alguna que otra lagrimita. Temía que aquella situación se alargara mucho más pues sabía lo que ocurría: que su hermano se abalanzaría velozmente contra su amigo a pesar de que después él sería el que acabaría peor de los dos. Para su buena suerte, el mayor de los italianos se dio la vuelta y abrió la puerta con rudeza, mas tras el primer paso se detuvo de nuevo, Feliciano alzó la cabeza extrañado y poco a poco se fue poniendo de pie de nuevo mientras que su vista se quedaba clavada en el pequeño bulto que Gilbert tenía entre sus brazos.

El alemán no comprendía que estaba pasando, con el golpe que Lovino le había dado a la puerta esta se había quedado medio abierta y podía apreciar que el mayor de los Vargas se había quedado estático a la puerta de su casa. El rubio la volvió a abrir con delicadeza, percatándose de que delante de los italianos estaban Gilbert y Francis. Se extrañó aún más, ¿no se suponía que su _bruder _se había ido de fiesta? ¿Qué hacia allí tan temprano? Ludwing apartó con delicadeza a los italianos, y se quedó cara a cara con los recién llegados percatándose él también de aquel bulto entre los brazos de su hermano.

– _Halo, bruder _– dijo con una sonrisa divertida el prusiano mientras entraba a la casa.

– Gi-Gilbert … ¿qué … – tartamudeaba el alemán siguiéndolo.

– Oh! _Mes cherès talienes frères_! – exclamó Francis de manera un tanto obscena. Ambos italianos se quedaron pálidos como la nieve mientras un escalofrió les recorría la espalda, aquello no significaba nada bueno. Segundos después el galo se abalanzó a abrazarlos con una sonrisa en la cara mientras que sus manos parecían querer recorrer todo el territorio italiano – ¿Qué hacéis aquí? – preguntó una vez que Lovino consiguió que Francia se despegara de ellos a base de golpes.

– N-nada – le respondió el mayor de los Vargas tratando de ocultar el temor que le provocaba la peculiar sonrisa de Francis, mientras maldecía mentalmente que no estuviera con ellos el español para protegerle de los idiotas de sus amigos. En cambio, Feliciano no tardo en entrar en la casa con los ojos acuosos en busca de Ludwing.

Prusia atravesó el vestíbulo a grandes zancadas, buscando un sitio en el que acomodarse. Detrás de él iba Ludwing tratando de consolar al pobre Feliciano, seguidos de cerca por Lovino y por Francis, éste último recreándose con las vistas.

A pesar de la aparente tranquilidad que reinaba en la casa, era palpable la curiosidad de aquellos tres hacia el pequeño niño que llevaba Gilbert, y en aquellos escasos segundos la metódica mente de Ludwing no pudo evitar intentar explicar eso, originando que miles de respuestas pasaran por su cabeza; desde ideas bastantes verosímiles, como que aquel niño era una nueva nación que aquellos dos habían encontrado por casualidad, hasta otras totalmente extravagantes, como que aquel niño era el hijo de su hermano con alguna humana o incluso con Elizaveta. Pero todas aquellas ideas que aumentaban a cada instante que pasaba y que se hacían más disparatadas, originaban nuevas preguntas que el alemán no sabía responder, como: ¿desde cuándo las naciones podían tener hijos? Y sobre todo, ¿no se suponía qué su _bruder_ y Hungría no se llevaban precisamente bien?

– Gilbert …

– ¡Hey, _bruder!_ ¿Podrías traer al _awesome_ yo una cerveza? – le preguntó, sacando a su hermano de todos aquellos pensamientos.

– _Ja_ – afirmó casi en un susurró.

Nada más entrar en el salón el albino dejó al niño en el sofá ante la atenta mirada de todos, el infante se removió un poco y el prusiano lo arropó con su chaqueta, al fin y al cabo él sabía cómo cuidar a un niño, y su hermano era el mejor ejemplo de ello. Entretanto, el francés se arrepentía divertido por no haber traído una cámara de fotos, la cara de los italianos y la del alemán habían sido demasiado graciosas, incluso se había tenido que morder el labio inferior para no estallar en carcajadas delante de ellos, pero claro, el galo pasaba por alto que su sorpresa al ver al pequeño España había sido aún mayor que la de ellos. Mientras los hermanos Vargas se encontraban estáticos en mitad de la habitación, ambos sorprendidos por la presencia de aquel pequeño, sobre todo porque ahora se les hacía bastante conocidos aquellos oscuros cabellos castaños ligeramente ondulados, en especial a Lovino, que una vez pasada la sorpresa había reconocido casi al instante aquella pequeña cabecita ya que había estado demasiados años bajo su ordenes. Aún así, no llegaba a comprender el cómo, ¿acaso aquel enano era un clon del bastardo español? No, porque el español no se encontraba ahora con ellos, seguramente presumiendo de su adorable mini yo, pensó. Entonces, ¿se había muerto y se había reencarnado, obteniendo así la apariencia de un niño? Tal vez, al fin y al cabo al macho patatas le podía haber pasado eso, convirtiéndose de Sacro Imperio Romano a Alemania. En cambio, los pensamientos de su hermano eran bastante diferentes, era cierto que, al igual que su consanguíneo, Feliciano había reconocido aquella mata de pelo que había venido durmiendo plácidamente en los brazos del prusiano, pero la idea que había gestado su mente era básicamente una; aquel niño era hijo de Antonio.

– _Bruder_, ten – dijo Ludwing mientras le tendía la lata de cerveza.

– _Danke_! ¡El maravillosos yo se estaba muriendo de una nada maravillosa sed! – exclamó mientras se sentaba en el sofá al otro extremo del pequeño.

– Gilbert, este niño ¿de quién es? – le preguntó a su hermano tras ubicarse al lado de los estáticos italianos.

– _Mon petit _¿por qué preguntas de **quién** es? – se adelantó a preguntar el francés con malicia.

– Bueno … es que pensé … que tal vez …

– ¿Ese niño era de _ton frère_? – se adelantó a decir el francés enmarcando una sonrisa y provocando que Gilbert casi se ahogara con la cerveza .

– ¿De Gilbert? Yo creía que era de Antonio. _Ve~_ – se apresuró a decir Feliciano, haciendo que Francis estallara finalmente en carcajadas mientras Gilbert trataba de recuperarse del atraganto.

– Ese mocoso no es hijo de nadie – cortó el mayor de los italianos sorprendiéndolos a todos mientras se acercaba al pequeño, que con semejante jaleo ya se había despertado – Este enano **es** Antonio.

– Kesesese~ Y el ganador es …. ¡Lovino! – anunció alegremente – _Scheiße_, west! ¿Cómo has podido pensar que el grandioso e increíble yo tiene un hijo bastardo?

– ¿Quién eres tú? – preguntó casi en un susurro el español al italiano tras frotarse los ojillos, ignorando los gritos del albino, las risa del francés y a Veneciano consolando al alemán.

– Yo me llamo Lovino – le respondió el italiano con cierto tono de tristeza mientras se agachaba a su altura.

– Lovi~ – canturreó el pequeño Antonio, el italiano no pudo evitar enmarcar una sonrisa que paso desapercibida a los demás, ¿es qué lo iba a estar llamando de esa estúpida manera hasta que se muriera?.

– ¿A-Antonio? – inquirió el menor de los Vargas entre lágrimas mientras se arrodillaba a los pies del sofá, al lado de su hermano – ¿Qué te ha pasado?

– Tengo hambre – respondió el chiquillo ignorando al pobre Feliciano mientras se disponía a bajar del sofá, pero lo único que consiguió fue caer encima de Lovino.

– _Cavolo_! – exclamó tirado en el suelo mientras que el pequeño reía divertido encima suya – _Strozo bambino_. Haber si teniendo el maldito estómago lleno te vuelves a dormir – bramó el italiano mientras lo cogía en brazos y se dirigía con él a la cocina.

– Yo también tengo hambre, ¡_fratello_, pasta~! ¡Haz pasta~! – decía el menor de los italianos mientras se dirigía él también a la cocina.

– Pero Feliciano, si ya hemos cenado ¿es qué sigues teniendo hambre? – le preguntó el alemán mientras le seguía.

– Está claro que a pesar de todo, Antonio sigue teniendo los mismos gustos – le susurró con una lasciva sonrisa el francés al prusiano, quien acababa de tomar otro trago de la lata de cerveza.

– Kesesese~ Eso lo dices porque a ti ha sido al único al que no ha dejado que lo tomase en brazos – le respondió con malicia.

* * *

_Y hasta aquí el cap. ^^ Sé__ que __este cap. __es un tanto normalito pero necesitaba algún enlace para que apareciesen los demás__ personajes. De todas formas fue divertido escribirlo, sobre todo por la mente perversa de Francis y con el pobre Gil ahogándose con la cerveza. XD Además me encanta esa vena autoritaria y peligrosa de Romano, porque, vamos a ver ¡es la representación del país de la Mafia! Así que no siempre puede ir huyendo y suplicando ayuda. Eso es trabajo de Veneciano (?)_

_Bueno, ya que he empezado a contestar los reviews aquí y no por mensaje, durante este fic lo voy a seguir haciendo. Así que ahora CONTESTACIÓN DE LOS COMENTARIOS:_

_**Cachito Lindo:** Me alegro de que te haya gustado el cap. con miniantonio, yo también considero que es una lindura~ :3_

_Muchas gracias por darme tu opinión con respecto a las apariciones de Holanda. A sido muy importante para mí porque realmente no sabía si vosotros(los lectores) queríais que Holanda siguiese apareciendo tanto como en el primer cap. u os interesaba más la trama. Así que, comprobado eso, he de decir que todavía falta un poquito para que se entere Holanda, pero se enterará de que su plan ha salido mal... Muajaja(?)_

_**Darkmoon:** Muchas gracias por tus palabras, me alegra muchísimo que pienses a sí de esta historia *-* _

_Sí, yo pienso igual que tú, absolutamente todos los personajes tienen algún que otro defecto y como es normal, cada uno vela por sus intereses. Pero si Holanda no fuera tan rencoroso este fic no existiría, además, al parecer el odio hacia el español tiene algo de "justificación", es decir, según me dijeron nombrar a Felipe II en los Países Bajos es igual o peor que nombrar al demonio (ésto no lo sé a ciencia cierta, tal vez es una leyenda urbana, una exageración. No lo sé, no lo he comprobado, pero teniendo en cuenta lo "deportivamente" que jugaron la final del mundial __[para quien no lo sepa que ponga _jong y alonso_ en cualquier buscador, ¡las imágenes hablan solas!] __me da que pensar de que tal vez tenga algo de verdad)._

_Con respecto a quién lo cuidará no puedo decir nada, sorry. Pero espero que este leve (muuuuy leve, a decir verdad) Espamano te haya gustado. ; )_

_Chibi-Toño no ha perdido totalmente la memoria, pero sí gran parte, lo único que recuerda son sus recuerdos anteriores a la edad que ahora tiene._

* * *

_ ¿Reviews?_


End file.
